SHiMering Stars
This is a roleplay by Ivanly912. Roleplay Hikari: Thanks a lot everyone! May the Prism's Sparkle shine on you! Shion and Mizuki were watching in the audience, and they were both thinking the same thing. After the live, Shion and Mizuki rush to Hikari's dressing room. Mizuki: (Hugs Hikari) Hikari, that was a really good live! It's hard to believe it was only your first time! Hikari: (Hugs back) Thanks! You two weren't lying. I will never forget how I felt up there Shion: I have an idea Mizuki and Hikari: Me too! Shion: Let's say it together then, although I think I already know what you two are thinking All 3: Let's form a unit! They all laughed. They were all thinking of the same thing. However, they all remembered a problem they had Mizuki: Then, what am I gonna do about SoLaMI SMILE? Hikari: Shion, we have Dressing Pafe to worry about too. I doubt Leona would mind, but Dorothy won't take it very well. Shion: I'm sure we can manage two units. Who should be the center? Hikari pointed at Mizuki, Mizuki pointed at Shion, and Shion pointed at Hikari. Shion: I am already center of Dressing Pafe, so someone else can do it Hikari: If you say that, I share that position with you Mizuki: But... Shion's the most experienced one out of us! She should be center! The three of them started arguing. All three of them, deep down, wanted to be center. However, at the same time, they all felt like making someone else being center would be a better choice. They kept arguing until Shilulu came in. Shilulu saw them all arguing and started to get sad Shilulu: Oneechan-tachi, stop fighting! All three of them stopped at once. They all saw Shilulu almost about to cry, and they all calmed down. None of them said a word until Hikari came up with an idea Hikari: I GOT IT!!!!!! How about there isn't a center in our unit? We'll sing different songs, and we all get chances to be centers. Mizuki: I agree! Shion: Very well. If you all approve, I have no objection. Shilulu: What about your team name? All units have one, don't they? Shion: S from Shion... Hikari: H from Hikari... Mizuki: M from Mizuki... All three: SHiMer! That's the name for our unit! All three of them smiled. They all agreed that this would be the best name. Suddenly, the door opened and Meganii came in Meganii: As a reward for all your hard work, I shall present you all with a new song. Please take out your PriPasses Mizuki and Hikari: PriPasses? Aurelius: Here, it's these things-aure. Usacha, give one to Hikari too-aure Usacha: Here-ucha Meganii gave them all a new song. It was titled Sakura no Ki ni Narou. Shion: Promise, believe in friendship. Mizuki: Rhythm, carved in our hearts. Hikari: Paradise, Our Goal All three: We swear to stand on stage as one Live See SHiMer Debut Live page. After Live All three of them returned to Hikari's dressing room, which had been changed to SHiMer's dressing room after their live. They were all tired after their live, but they were all satisfied with how they went. They enter the dressing room and see Shilulu sitting down and waiting for them Shilulu: SHiMer-oneechan-tachi!! That was a great live! Mizuki: Thanks Shilulu-chan! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hikari; But, really, we ranked up to Top Idols all of a sudden, what are the chances of that? Shion: I agree, but I guess that means we did well as a team. All three of them hi-five each other. However, none of them noticed that someone was watching from the shadows... Someone who seemed to be wearing a mask and cape... ???: SHiMer, they may have some potential after all... Category:ParaPri Category:Ivanly912 Category:Roleplays